gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Redclaw (The Grand Campaign Season Three)
House Redclaw is a noble house from the Westerlands. They are a cadet house of House Lannister, founded by Clifford Lannister (Redclaw) in the year 99 AL. They lived humbly for just over 250 years with just the small castle of Bramhope until they were granted the Lordship of Castamere and all its vassals in the year of 354 AL by King Tymos Lannister 'the Cruel' of the Rock. Lord Garen Redclaw Garen Redclaw was born in the year 346 AL to Lord Daric Redclaw. Although he enjoyed to settle his problems with his sword, he had no issue with using a more sly method to achieve his goals. He was extremely deceitful, greedy and had a hot temper. While serving as Castellan of Casterly Rock, he received a raven from King Bryne Belmore ordering Daric's liege Lord Tion Lannister to submit himself to the King's Justice to answer for his treasonous ways. Daric saw an opportunity in this message and ordered a group of assassins to kill Lord Tion Lannister in his sleep while he opened the gates for the King's men to enter. This lead to the Westerlands being revoked from Lannister hands and being granted to House Mormont, Lords of the Isles of Orys. In the following years there were many revolts from Lannister supporters and countless claimants who had fled across the Narrow Sea. House Redclaw stood strong behind their new liege lord and helped to defend them from the traitors. Lord Garen eventually died in the year of 399 AL at the age of 53, his son Flement became the new lord. Lord Flement Redclaw Flement Redclaw was born in the year 367 AL to Lord Garen Redclaw. Before his assumption to lordship, Flement served as Captain of the Household Guard to his father as he was known to be a ferocious fighter and skilled commander. He was knighted at the early age of 16 while attending the tourney of Sarsfield. Although not winning the tourney, Flement showed his prowess in combat. Flement ascended to the lordship in the year 399 AL. Not long into his reign, Lord Flement was dragged into a dispute between the King of the Reach and King Umfred Belmore of Westeros. Flement was chosen as the crown's champion to fight the Storm Lord Donal II Swygert for the overlordship of Dragonstone. The duel did not last long and Flement's prowess was no match for that of Lord Donal, ultimately ending in the death of Lord Flement. Lord Amory Redclaw Amory Redclaw was born in the year 390 AL to Lord Flement Redclaw and Lady Gallisa Karr. Amory was raised in the art of warfare and was very good at it. He was defeating men twice his age before he had even become a man, he was an even better warrior than his father. He rose to lordship at the age of 14 and married Lady Dalla Baratheon, Lord Orys the Honourable's sister. With her he had four children: Lucia, Cersei, Andorea and Orys. When he turned 15 he attended the tourney of Sarsfield and defeated many of his opponents. He progressed to the final joust where he was knocked off his horse in a very brutal manor, leading to the loss of his left hand. However, he was still knighted for his combat prowess. Despite his disability, Amory was still just as good a fighter as he was before. This was proved countless times in the wars against claimants and in several tourneys. He proved it again when Orys Baratheon, the true King of Westeros, rose in rebellion against the Belmores. Amory rode at the head of the Mormont army and slew many Belmore supporters. When the war was almost over, Amory and the Mormonts charged on the army of the Belmore King. During this battle, Amory was maimed once again and lost the whole of his left arm. Just after the injury happened, Amory saw a noble lord from the Vale and decided that if he was to die, he'd die with a sword in his hand. He charged to the lord but was cut off by the lord's bodyguard, Alys Stone. This woman was known to be a capable warrior - nowhere near the level of Amory's skill but he was terribly injured. It was also said that this woman was a mystic and practiced the arts of sorcery. Amory fought as hard as he could but kept getting knocked down again and again. In the end, Amory was defeated and died painfully in a pool of his own blood. Lord Orys Redclaw Orys Redclaw was only 6 years old when he became Lord of Castamere. He was King Orys Baratheon's nephew and his aunt was married to King Orys' heir. Due to these ties, Orys Redclaw was tutored by the King in The Twins. Lord Orys was raised well by the King, he was groomed to be a great man and an even better fighter. When he turned 16 he returned to Castamere and began his role as Lord of Castamere. From there he married Princess Nymeria Martell and had three sons: Robin, Orys and Harrold. He soon became a trusted advisor on Lady Mormont's council as Chief General and aided his liege when the Lannister supporters began to revolt. Soon these revolts became too strong and too frequent, eventually leading to the Mormonts losing the Westerlands to Lewys Lannister, a Lannister from the Riverlands who had most likely never even seen Casterly Rock before he decided to invade. Lord Orys was called to the capital by Hand of the King Rhaegar Belmore and was told that he would be granted the Westerlands, however, this decision did not have the support of the King, consequently leading to Rhaegar losing his position as Hand of the King. When Orys returned to the West there was yet another revolt to put another Lannister in power who was native to the lands unlike the the Lannister which was in power at that time. Orys did not wish to get involved in this war, preferring to remain home in Castamere raising his children. However, the war soon came to him and an army of rebels began besieging his castle. He was forced to raise an army to fight the rebels and during that battle he was struck down by Tyene Dayne, wife of a Lannister claimant. Before he died, King Orys IV Baratheon proclaimed Orys Redclaw the new Lord of the Westerlands. Lord Robin Redclaw